Le plus ravissant des appendices
by Inkfire
Summary: Un Bellamort à sens unique, au début de la première guerre, mettant en scène une jeune Bellatrix encore relativement innocente, un Rodolphus bien décidé à tout contrôler de manière obsessionnelle et un Voldemort "étrangement énigmatique".
1. Tout ce que je veux vraiment

**Traduction de la fic _The Prettiest Appendage_ de Jacalyn Hyde.**

**Cette fic a été traduite pour l'anniversaire de l'auteure originale. ****Toutes les reviews seront traduites et lui seront envoyées, alors soyez généreux! Si réponse il y a, elle viendra de l'auteure (traduite par mes soins bien sûr^^), sauf si elle porte sur la traduction. N'hésitez pas à me donner du travail! **

**Je ferai de mon mieux pour poster chaque semaine pour les trois chapitres que compte jusqu'à maintenant la fic originale. Il y aura sûrement une assez longue attente pour la suite, je m'en excuse. **

**Cette histoire est une giftfic pour xoxLewrahxox, qui a demandé à l'auteure "un Bellatrix/Voldemort à sens unique" avec "une déclaration d'amour théâtrale de Bellatrix."**

**Les personnages et les chansons utilisées pour les titres et citations appartiennent respectivement à J.K. Rowling et à Alanis Morissette.**

**Le titre de cette fanfiction vient de la chanson "_Spineless_" d'Alanis Morissette, de l'album _So Called Chaos_: "Je serai le plus ravissant des appendices qui ait jamais perdu son identité".**

**La description de Voldemort comme "étrangement énigmatique" vient de la chanson "_Princes Familiar_" de l'album _The Collection_. **

**Avertissement: cette fic montre Rodolphus, non pas comme une personne vraiment horrible, mais pas non plus comme le véritable amour de Bella. Les chansons ne sont pas les plus populaires d'Alanis, mais les préférées de l'auteure et celles qui correspondent le mieux à Bella. **

_**"Elle est évidemment aussi dingue qu'on peut l'être... Et elle est vraiment amoureuse de Voldemort." **_

–_**Helena Bonham Carter au sujet de Bellatrix. (Juillet 2007. Entertainment Weekly).**_

**(citation traduite par mes soins, en l'absence de traduction officielle malgré une recherche désespérée sur Google...)**

_**"Tout ce que je veux vraiment, c'est un peu de réconfort; un moyen de me délier les mains. Et tout ce que je veux vraiment, c'est un peu de justice..." **_

–_**Alanis Morissette, "All I Really Want". (Album: Jagged Little Pill.)**_

* * *

«Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien y avoir de mal dans le fait que je Le rencontre?» demandai-je, au moins pour la centième fois. Cette dispute datait des débuts de notre mariage. Et je n'avais certainement pas l'intention de céder.

Il y avait des choses que j'aimais chez Rodolphus Lestrange mais, durant toute la période où il m'avait fait la cour, mes yeux étaient restés rivés sur son tatouage plus que sur toute autre chose. Cependant, je doute qu'il s'en soit jamais rendu compte, bien trop concentré lui-même sur ma plastique, ainsi que sur la tâche d'écarter de moi les mains et les yeux des autres hommes.

Je tolérais son côté possessif parce que, tout comme lui, j'avais une arrière-pensée dans cette relation. Bien sûr, je savais tout sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Son nombre croissant de partisans, Sa cause, et Son pouvoir. Je n'étais pas censée savoir quoi que ce soit de tout cela. Dans l'esprit de mes parents, et, apparemment, dans celui de Rodolphus aussi, je n'étais pas censée faire quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'être pendue à son bras, me montrer toujours présentable et, au final, porter ses enfants.

J'étais une fille – _femme_ – et les filles permettaient des mariages de convenance entre sang-purs. A part ça, nous aurions tout aussi bien pu ne pas exister. Cela m'intéressait personne que j'aie obtenu dix BUSE et des notes impressionnantes à mes ASPIC. Il aurait été absolument scandaleux que mon futur contienne quoi que ce soit d'autre que le mariage et les enfants. C'était simplement pour conserver ma santé mentale en prenant le contrôle de _quelque chose_ que je m'étais efforcée d'atteindre une stérile perfection scolaire.

J'enviais Rodolphus de chaque fibre de mon être. En tant que _mâle_ sang-pur doté d'une intelligence relative, il pouvait faire de sa vie absolument ce qu'il voulait. Malgré ma jalousie – que je dissimulais aisément – j'étais toujours restée aussi proche de lui que possible, même avant qu'on me le demande. Nous étions des amis d'enfance, et il était même de compagnie agréable, jusqu'à ce que la puberté lui donne une attitude ridicule, qui semblait affirmer «_Je suis un _homme_, tu es ma chose et je dois te protéger_», et qu'il n'abandonna plus jamais depuis.

Ce que nous partagions se situait à peine un degré au-dessus d'une relation arrangée. Nous étions sortis ensemble – nous nous étions _fait la cour_, pour utiliser le terme approprié, bien que désuet – pendant nos années à Poudlard. J'avais couché avec lui – lui avais donné ma virginité – pendant sa septième année, ma sixième. C'était une erreur. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il décida que j'étais à lui, et à personne d'autre.

Si j'avais été capable d'oublier le motif de crâne et de serpent entrecroisés que j'avais vu sur son poignet gauche cette nuit-là, je l'aurais peut-être détrompé. Mais je ne _pouvais pas_. Je l'avais fixé dès qu'il avait ôté sa chemise. Je savais que Rodolphus n'était pas assez intelligent pour concevoir lui-même ce genre de motif, et c'est donc ce sur quoi je me concentrai: tenter de deviner sa véritable origine et sa signification afin de me distraire de ma douleur et de mon incertitude tandis qu'il me déflorait.

Dès qu'il repositionnait ce bras de manière à m'empêcher de voir la Marque, je le ramenais immédiatement dans mon champ de vision. Il interpréta ce geste désespéré comme une participation dans l'acte et une indication que j'y prenais du plaisir et qu'il lui était donc inutile d'être si doux avec moi. Je ne me souciai pas de protester sur ce point, cela n'aurait fait que compliquer les choses, à la place je fixai le motif jusqu'à le mémoriser, puis me laissai aller en arrière et fermai étroitement les yeux, disséquant mentalement chaque détail et passant en revue tous les symboles qui me venaient à l'esprit.

Durant tout le reste de l'année après cette nuit, Rodolphus me laissa à peine sortir de son champ de vision. A plusieurs reprises, je tirai sur sa manche, espérant apercevoir à nouveau son tatouage. J'étais aussi curieuse de ce dernier que je l'avais été du sexe, et aussi obsédée par le fait de l'analyser qu'il l'était par celui de m'avoir pour lui tout seul. Malgré tout, il me repoussait toujours la main d'une claque lorsque je tentais de soulever sa manche, murmurant qu'il était déplacé de se déshabiller mutuellement en public – ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Je ne manquais jamais de rouler des yeux en réponse.

Il ne me manqua pas vraiment après qu'il ait terminé ses études, et je retournai à Poudlard pour ma septième année – avec ses assurances répétées que nous étions des âmes soeurs, destinées à se marier dès que je quitterais l'école, et que, par conséquent, je ne devais pas coucher avec d'autres garçons, ni même en regarder. Je respectai ces demandes, pas parce que j'étais le stéréotype de la femme au sang pur craintive et obéissante, mais parce que j'avais peu de temps pour quoi que ce soit de vaguement romantique de toute façon.

Les ASPIC correspondaient exactement à leur abbréviation: Accumulation de Sorcellerie Particulièrement Intensive et Contraignante. Je voulais les réussir aussi bien que possible, même si ce n'était que pour mon amour-propre, j'en avais _besoin_. Rodolphus m'envoya un abonnement à la Gazette du Sorcier, m'écrivant que je pourrais trouver les rubriques de mode amusantes. Il avait tort, mais j'avais d'autres raisons de lire le journal, presque mot pour mot, pendant mon temps libre.

Un jour, une photo attira mon regard, à la une. La réplique exacte de la marque que j'avais vue sur le bras de Rodolphus, cette fois-ci elle flottait au-dessus d'une maison moldue. Grâce à la légende, l'article accompagnant l'image, et quelques recherches complémentaires, en triant de multiples rumeurs et des séries d'articles, j'appris tout ce dont j'avais besoin.

Je mis Rodolphus au pied du mur à ce sujet lorsqu'il vint me voir pendant un week-end à Pré-au-Lard ce printemps-là, exigeant de savoir pourquoi il m'avait caché un si formidable secret. Nous nous sommes installés à la Tête de Sanglier, et il me dit que sa servitude parmi les Mangemorts ne pourrait que profiter à nos futurs enfants, et que ce n'était pas quelque chose dont je devais me préoccuper. J'ignorai cela, et lui demandai d'où venait le terme «Mangemorts», comment était leur chef, et comment on organisait et exécutait des meurtres de Moldus.

Je posai avec excitation toutes les questions qui me passaient par la tête, et commentai la force, la loyauté et la bravoure qu'il devait posséder pour rejoindre un tel groupe. Au lieu de réagir ou de répondre à la moindre de mes questions, il me saisit la main, gardant le visage lisse afin que quiconque nous observant puisse interpréter son geste comme un geste d'affection, mais en fait forçant mon index en arrière jusqu'à ce que je pousse un petit cri de douleur.

Il me répéta que ce n'était pas mes affaires, et continua de pousser mon doigt pour souligner ses paroles. Je parvins à garder une voix et une expression neutre, mais je finis par entendre un craquement. Mes yeux se remplirent de larmes et je laissai échapper un cri, attirant l'attention de la plupart des clients de la taverne.

Le regard noir de Rodolphus disparut immédiatement, remplacé par une expression de tendre inquiétude. Il affirma qu'il n'avait pas voulu aller jusqu'à casser mon doigt; il essayait seulement de me donner une leçon. Il me proposa de me soigner.

Je m'écriai «Va te faire foutre!», car j'étais bien trop folle de rage pour me soucier de nos réputations à cet instant. C'était la première fois que je disais quelque chose de peu distingué à voix haute, et de plus en sa présence. Pendant quelques instants, je me concentrai plutôt sur le doigt cassé que je tenais délicatement dans mon autre main, et cela me soulagea incroyablement. Je m'enfuis, à demi aveuglée par ma douleur et mes émotions, pour ne réaliser que plus tard que je n'avais encore appris aucun sort pour réparer les os.

Je ne sais comment, j'arrivai jusqu'à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. La chambre d'hôtel que Rodolphus nous avait réservée pour l'occasion ne fut jamais utilisée, et nous n'avons jamais mentionné cet incident à nouveau.

Notre mariage n'avait rien de spécial. Même pour une riche famille au sang pur, il était grandiose, mais dénué de toute signification émotionnelle. Je n'avais jamais dit à Rodolphus que je l'aimais, et je n'avais aucune intention de le faire à l'avenir. Je supposai que j'aurais pu me débrouiller pour échapper à ce mariage, et finir avec un autre sang-pur qui me traiterait à peu près de la même façon. J'étais trop cynique pour méditer le concept d'un homme m'acceptant comme une égale.

J'aurais pu me décider pour un genre plus doux, mais les prétendants de cette catégorie avaient tendance à se montrer égocentriques, pour compenser l'absence de mauvais traitements. Lucius Malefoy en était le meilleur exemple – à seulement quatorze ans, il se pavanait déjà avec des cheveux blond platine plus longs que les miens, toisant avec dégoût les quelques inférieurs que comptait le groupe de ses pairs. Il était prévu que ma soeur Narcissa l'épouse après la fin de ses études, et elle n'avait que très peu de plaintes à formuler à son sujet. Ceci dit, elle n'avait que très peu de pensées personnelles, de toute manière.

J'étouffai un petit rire à cette pensée, et me reconcentrai sur les événements présents. Je suivais les traditions, disant et faisant toujours ce que l'on attendait de moi, mais je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi cafardeuse et pathétique de toute ma vie.

Notre nuit de noces se passa globalement comme la première fois que je m'étais donnée à lui: dépourvue de signification par essence, mais cependant terrifiante, sans que je puisse vraiment définir pourquoi. Cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas le sexe qui m'effrayait: c'était le concept du mariage dans son intégralité, et ma réaction tardive à ce que ce concept signifiait vraiment, aux nouvelles attentes et limites qu'il m'imposait.

A présent, quelques semaines avaient passé. J'avais de nouveau évoqué la «question Mangemort», ce qui m'avait valu une gifle. Je l'avertis que je m'étais exercée à des sorts sur les souris et les insectes que j'avais trouvés autour de la maison. Il me demanda si j'étais parvenue à maîtriser des Sortilèges _Impardonnables_, et je fis non de la tête. J'aurais au moins pu m'y essayer si j'avais connu leurs formules, mais je n'allais évidemment pas tomber dessus dans mes vieux manuels de Poudlard, et les livres de notre bibliothèque traitant des forces du Mal ne faisaient référence aux Impardonnables qu'en théorie. Je n'avais trouvé aucun moyen de les apprendre.

L'expression des yeux de mon mari à ce moment-là me confirma qu'_il_ les connaissait. J'oubliai instantanément la gifle encore récente, et lui demandai s'il me les enseignerait. Il me rit au nez.

- Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres, dans ce cas? je ne pus m'empêcher de demander.

- Oui, et alors?

Je secouai de nouveau la tête, cette fois-ci incapable d'exprimer l'émerveillement que je ressentais pour ce mystérieux et si immensément puissant mage noir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait y avoir de mal dans le fait que je Le _rencontre_? demandai-je finalement.

Il me fixa comme s'il me trouvait incroyablement stupide.

- Tu n'es qu'une fille, Trixie, dit-il d'un ton moralisateur, utilisant le surnom que je détestais. Tu ne pourrais Lui servir à rien, te mener à Lui ne serait qu'une perte de temps. Je doute que tu veuilles retarder l'homme aux commandes de la guerre visant à purifier notre monde.

- Je ne suis pas qu'une fille, Rodolphus, espèce de sexiste, agiste –

_- _Le mot_ agiste _n'existe pas, mon coeur.

Je sortis ma baguette et en pressai l'extrémité contre sa gorge avant même qu'il ne puisse faire un geste.

- Je connais un sort pour expulser les entrailles, sifflai-je avec une audace que je n'avais pas ressentie depuis une éternité.

Presque tout de suite après avoir prononcé ces mots, je réalisai ce qui allait probablement m'arriver dès que je baisserais ma baguette, et décidai donc de négocier plutôt que de menacer.

- Je ne te demande pas de me _présenter_ à Lui, or quoi que ce soit de la sorte. Tu peux juste m'emmener avec toi, on dira que j'ai attrapé ton bras alors que tu transplanais...

- Il saura que c'est un mensonge.

- C'est vrai? m'exclamai-je, avec un sourire admiratif à cette pensée.

Il me fixa d'un oeil noir, sans prononcer un mot de confirmation. Je tentai une autre approche.

- Tout ce que je demande, c'est que tu m'obtiennes un rendez-vous, si tu –

- Si je t'emmène Le voir, coupa Rodolphus, Il va très certainement nous rire au nez, et il est même probable qu'Il te jette un sort pour t'apprendre à rester à ta place.

- Je m'en fiche!

- Si je t'emmène Le voir et qu'Il ne veut pas te toi, ce qui sera évidemment le cas... dit-il lentement, réfléchissant à voix haute, dans le but évident de tourner ma détermination à son avantage. Quoi qu'il se passe par la suite, ton obsession sera _terminée_, et tu cesseras de poser tant de questions stupides, _c'est compris_?

J'acquiesçai et baissai lentement ma baguette, furieuse de devoir abandonner ce contrôle, mais consciente que je ne verrais jamais le Seigneur des Ténèbres autrement.


	2. Vous rejoindre

**Merci à Victory87 pour sa review.**

_**"Si nous étions nos corps, si nous étions nos futurs, si nous étions nos défenses, je vous rejoindrais. Si nous étions notre culture, si nous étions nos leaders, si nous étions nos démentis, je vous rejoindrais." **_

–_**Alanis Morissette, "Joining You." (Album: Supposed Former Infatuation Junkie.)**_

- Il veut te voir seule.

- C'est vrai?

Mes yeux devaient briller de mille feux; je devais avoir l'air follement excitée, car Rodolphus me jeta un regard noir.

- Oui, _c'est vrai_. Vas-y et ne nous fais pas honte, s'il te plaît.

J'acquiesçai avec enthousiasme avant de l'embrasser sur un coup de tête, en murmurant:

- Merci.

- Je vais t'attendre ici, certainement pour te dire «Je te l'avais bien dit».

Je ne voyais rien à ajouter qui ne soit pas susceptible de m'attirer une gifle ou un commentaire condescendant, alors je me contentai d'acquiescer de nouveau, et me tournai vers la porte par laquelle il venait de sortir.

Plusieurs émotions m'envahirent, dont la peur et le désespoir, mais la curiosité était la plus forte. J'avançai lentement, inspirant et expirant au rythme de mes pas, ne laissant échapper un léger halètement que lorsque la porte claqua derrière moi.

Au début, je crus que Rodolphus m'avait joué un mauvais tour. Après tout, je ne reconnaissais pas cette maison, et la pièce dans laquelle je venais d'être enfermée ne semblait contenir personne d'autre. Mais il fallait que je lui fasse confiance. Pour moi, c'était d'une importance cruciale.

Je me préparai à une déception et soupirai, ravalant mes larmes, prête à me détourner et à quitter la pièce. Mais je me figeai d'un seul coup, frémissant au son de pas derrière moi. Je virevoltai sur moi-même et laissai échapper un petit cri ridicule, comme la petite écolière surexcitée que j'étais encore. C'était... _c'était le Seigneur des Ténèbres_.

J'essayai de dire quelque chose – n'importe quoi de vaguement approprié – mais mon coeur battait comme un fou, et les mots me manquèrent.

Il sourit, avec une expression sur son visage qui hanterait mes rêves jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, et parla pour moi.

- Je me présenterais bien, mais je suis sûr que tu sais déjà qui je suis.

Cette _voix_: elle aurait fait le sortilège de l'Imperium sembler superflu. Elle était sombre, froide, et captivante. Ce seul son, allié à la force des sentiments que je ressentais en Sa présence, me faisait souhaiter ardemment de Le satisfaire.

Je hochai la tête, mais cette réponse muette semblait bien trop simple pour Lui. Retrouvant ma voix par miracle, je répondis:

- Je sais seulement ce que j'ai lu, Maître.

Ma formule solennelle lui fit lever un sourcil. Mais de quelle autre manière pouvais-je L'appeler? Penser à Lui comme au leader de mon mari ne me suffisait plus. Même s'Il ne voulait pas de mes services, je savais que je penserais toujours à Lui comme à mon maître.

Il changea de sujet d'une question:

- Penses-tu que ce que rapporte la _Gazette_ est vrai?

- Je... Maître, je l'espère.

C'était la seule information dont je disposais.

- Je veux dire, pas les rumeurs, mais, les faits, la guerre... C'est vraiment en train d'arriver, n'est-ce pas?

- En effet.

- Je veux me battre, avouai-je dans un élan désespéré, incapable de me contenir. Je veux vous aider. Je n'ai jamais voulu quoi que ce soit autant que...

- Silence, dit-Il calmement; sa voix était à peine audible sous mes divagations, mais j'obéis immédiatement.

Je me hâtai de murmurer un mot d'excuse.

- Je vois que tu as de la passion pour la Cause et, oui, je vais considérer la possibilité de t'autoriser à rejoindre mon combat.

Je me mordis instinctivement la lèvre inférieure pour retenir un cri de joie; cela n'aurait fait que me plonger dans l'embarras, et peut-être Le pousser à changer d'avis à mon sujet. Je hochai fiévreusement la tête, et Il continua:

- Mais tu ne t'es même pas encore présentée à moi.

- Mais, est-ce que Rodolphus ne vous a pas dit...

- Il m'a parlé de toi. Mais, vu sa désapprobation au sujet de cette rencontre, j'ai pensé qu'il serait préférable de te traiter comme si tu étais venue à moi par toi-même.

- Merci.

Cela voulait dire qu'Il ne tiendrait pas compte de tout ce que Rodolphus avait pu dire pour tenter de Lui donner un a priori défavorable à mon égard. Je me détendis très légèrement et décidai de commencer par mon nom.

- Je suis Bellatrix Black, Maître.

Il sembla un instant sur le point de me corriger, mais finalement Il ne montra aucune réaction. Il me fit signe de continuer au moment même où je comprenais mon erreur.

- Euh, je veux dire _Lestrange_.

- Est-ce qu'il t'arrive souvent d'oublier ton propre nom, Bellatrix?

Je dus étudier Son expression pendant quelques secondes avant de réaliser qu'il ne faisait que me taquiner.

- Ce n'est guère prometteur.

- Non. Vous voyez, je ne suis mariée que depuis trois semaines. Parfois j'oublie en toute bonne foi, et, à d'autres moments, je préférerais oublier.

Je pensais qu'Il allait commenter cette phrase. J'espérais qu'Il m'offre un conseil ou un peu de compassion, ou qu'Il demande comment il était possible que je sois si malheureuse après seulement trois semaines de mariage, mais Il ne dit rien. La pause dans notre conversation ne dura que quelques secondes avant qu'Il ne prenne à nouveau la parole.

- Eh bien, Bellatrix, il est également clair que tu es de...

_- Oui_, Maître, coupai-je.

C'était une réaction incroyablement stupide, mais, si je Le laissais terminer cette phrase, tout ce que je pourrais dire ensuite serait vain. Il fallait que je Lui fasse comprendre.

- Je suis, de manière assez évidente, de sexe féminin. Mais je vous en prie, écoutez-moi! Je ne suis pas comme les autres filles. Je donne des raclées à mes cousins, je m'entraîne à jeter des sorts, j'ai obtenu dix BUSE et...

- Bellatrix, coupa-t-Il.

Le ton de sa voix était toujours aussi calme, mais je perçus un clair avertissement dans le mot.

- A ce qu'il semblerait, nous avons de nouveau trouvé un sujet qui t'enflamme. Mais en fait, je m'apprêtais à dire «de sang pur» et non «de sexe féminin.»

- Oh, murmurai-je, furieuse contre moi-même. Je vous en prie, pardonnez-moi. Je voulais seulement dire...

D'un signe de la main, il me fit comprendre que la discussion était close sur ce sujet.

- Quel âge as-tu, Bellatrix?

- Dix-huit ans, Maître.

- Dix-huit ans, répéta-t-il.

Cela ne correspondait évidemment pas à ce qu'il aurait deviné, mais je ne pus déceler aucun signe indiquant s'il m'avait crue plus jeune ou plus âgée.

- Pourrais-je jeter un coup d'oeil dans ton esprit? Il y a quelques petites choses que je désirerais savoir, et pour lesquelles je ne pourrais pas simplement te croire sur parole.

Je n'hésitai qu'une fraction de seconde. Pendant les deux dernières semaines, alors que j'apprenais une variété de sortilèges, Rodolphus s'était efforcé d'apprendre la légilimencie, tentant souvent de pénétrer mon esprit pendant mon sommeil. Le seul résultat concret qu'il avait obtenu était de me donner d'abominables maux de tête, qui duraient des heures et sur lesquels les potions habituelles n'avaient aucun effet.

Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres était différent. Toutes mes lectures rapportaient qu'Il maîtrisait cet art, et j'avais confiance en Lui. Je le connaissais depuis moins de dix minutes, et Il m'inspirait déjà cette impression. Cela dit, cela n'avait rien à voir non plus avec la confiance que d'autres pouvainet m'inspirer.

Pour mon seizième anniversaire, Rodolphus m'avait dit qu'il m'aimait pour la première fois, et je l'avais cru, essentiellement parce qu'il avait dit aussi qu'il n'était pas grave que je ne me sente pas émotionnellement prête à lui retourner ces mots. Quelques semaines après, il m'affirma que je n'étais toujours pas obligée de les dire, mais que je pouvais les _prouver_, en couchant avec lui. Je n'étais toujours pas sûre de mes sentiments à son égard. Après tout, si je n'étais même pas capable de lui dire «Je t'aime», est-ce que j'étais réellement prête pour le sexe? Mais je le fis tout de même, parce que j'étais curieuse, et parce que je croyais que je devais le _pousser_ à continer de m'aimer.

A ce stade-là, je n'étais plus si naïve. Le simple fait de commencer à faire confiance à quelqu'un me prenait un temps anormalement long, d'autant plus si cette personne était en position de profiter de moi. Mais, bizarrement, je ne ressentais rien de cette méfiance envers mon maître.

Parfaitement consciente de la vulnérabilité à laquelle je m'exposais, j'approuvai d'un signe de tête.

- Détends-toi, et regarde-moi dans les yeux, m'ordonna-t-Il.  
J'obéis, laissant Ses mots m'apaiser comme une berceuse.

Des images et des sons envahirent mon esprit sans prévenir. Il y avait des extraits aléatoires de souvenirs, des émotions surgissant brièvement, et de multiples images. Leur ordre n'avait aucun sens pour moi, mais chaque détail était quelque chose que je me rappelais avoir vu ou éprouvé.

Sa présence concrète dans mon esprit pouvait presque être comparée à une sensation physique: frôlant de multiples pensées sans ordre particulier, comme des mains effleurant mon corps. En ce qui concernait mon confort ou ma vie privée, Il n'était pas excessivement brutal ou hâtif, mais Il ne s'efforçait pas non plus de se montrer doux. Cela ne me dérangeait pas. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ramène certains de mes souvenirs les plus personnels et douloureux à la surface.

Ma peur, mon impuissance, les sévices que j'avais subis...

- Arrêtez, murmurai-je, suppliant avant de pouvoir me contrôler. Je vous en prie, arrêtez.

Lentement, il se retira, conjurant un dernier souvenir: un souvenir heureux – mon premier sort, à onze ans – avant de briser notre connection mentale. Il avait probablement fait cela pour me réconforter, plus que pour Sa propre information.

Je repris mon souffle et tentai de m'expliquer.

- Ce n'est pas que je ne voulais pas que vous voyiez ça...

- Tu en as honte. Et tu n'as certainement pas apprécié non plus d'y assister en tant que témoin.

Je fis la grimace.

- Je ne peux pas vraiment faire quoi que ce soit pour y remédier...

- Non, je suppose que non, rétorqua-t-Il pour finir.  
Je n'aurais su dire s'Il était sarcastique sur cette phrase, ou si c'était réellement ce qu'Il voulait dire.

J'acquiesçai.

- Je suis désolée.

J'espérais qu'il n'allait pas interpréter ceci comme une marque de faiblesse, mais, _bien sûr_, ce serait le cas. J'étais déjà en train de ruiner ma seule chance...

Le silence s'installa entre nous. Je me mordis la lèvre et baissai les yeux pour fixer le sol, attendant misérablement qu'Il me dise exactement ce que Rodolphus m'avait affirmé qu'Il dirait: que je n'étais qu'une petite fille pathétique qui lui faisait perdre Son temps.

Après environ dix minutes d'insupportable incertitude, je décidai que j'allais compter à l'envers en partant de cent, et, s'Il ne m'avait toujours rien dit quand j'aurais terminé, je marmonnerais une excuse quelconque et me considérerais comme congédiée. Cela me brisait le coeur, mais je ne voyais guère d'autres options.

Quand j'atteignis quatre-vingt-trois, je Le regardai à nouveau, juste une seconde, avec dans les yeux une question désespérée bien qu'inexprimée. Son expression demeura indéchiffrable. Je me mordis la lèvre encore plus fort et baissai de nouveau les yeux.

A soixante-trois, il me vint à l'esprit qu'Il pouvait très bien être en train de tester ma patience: si j'étais prête à attendre pour Lui. Mais, qu'est-ce qu'_Il_ faisait pendant ce temps-là? A quoi pensait-Il tandis que l'anticipation me rendait folle?

En atteignant vingt-et-un, je changeai d'avis. Je ne voulais vraiment pas partir; je voulais seulement arrêter ça, ce silence. Je pris une profonde inspiration et levai à nouveau les yeux. Croisant son regard en tremblant un peu, j'exhalai:

- Maître?

Un sourire passa brièvement sur ses traits. Ce n'était même pas un _vrai_ sourire: c'était la parodie d'une expression rassurante.

- Puis-je te dire ce que j'aime à ton sujet, Bellatrix?

Quelque chose de bien? Quelque chose qu'Il_ aimait _à mon sujet? Ma bouche resta légèrement béante pendant une poignée de secondes d'incrédulité, jusqu'à ce que je me souvienne de comment parler.

- Oui, s'il vous plaît.

- Tu es disciplinée et déterminée. Tu es prête à apprendre et tu es prête à obéir. Cela pourrait m'être utile. Mais, ce que je _déteste_...  
Il insista sur ce dernier mot, sifflant le son "s". Mon coeur rata un battement. Je frissonnai et acquiesçai.  
- Tu t'efforces tellement de me convaincre que tu n'es pas impuissante, et pourtant, tu crois si fermement que tu...

- Ce n'est _pas vrai_!

- Voilà justement un autre point, Bellatrix. C'est la deuxième fois depuis que je te connais, c'est-à-dire depuis quelques minutes, que tu me coupes la parole. Un tel acte nécessite une témérité énorme.

Une fois sûre que Sa phrase était bel et bien terminée, je parlai de nouveau:

- Je suis désolée.

_- Non_. Tu vois, tu compenses cette audace par tes excuses répétées. Tu changes d'avis constamment, et par conséquent, on ne peut jamais vraiment te faire confiance, n'est-ce pas?

Je savais que cette question était sarcastique et rhétorique à la fois, mais je ne pus pas pour autant m'empêcher d'y répondre.

- Vous _pouvez_ me faire...

Il agita la main pour me faire taire avant que j'aie fini ma phrase.

- Avant que tu ne me demandes de me retirer de ton esprit, Bellatrix...

Il fit une pause, préparant une autre question, un autre test. Mon coeur fut parcouru d'un petit spasme quand Il prononça mon nom, Il y avait mis plus d'emphase qu'à l'accoutumée, mais je me rendis compte qu'Il l'utilisait très souvent et m'efforçai de définir si j'aimais ça ou non.

- J'ai vu que tu avais été exposée à un certain nombre de tortures: autant des atteintes physiques que des sortilèges, continua-t-il. Je me demandais si tu avais déjà expérimenté le sortilège Doloris.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent à ces mots.

- Non, Maître, jamais.

- On dirait que cela t'enthousiasme, commenta-t-il avec un sourire en coin. Est-ce que tu _aimerais_ l'expérimenter?

Les descriptions du sortilège que j'avais lues me revinrent à l'esprit en un éclair: une douleur «atroce», «intolérable», «déchirante». Ce n'était pas vraiment une perspective séduisante, mais je voulais tout de même me faire ma propre opinion. Après tout, les auteurs de ces livres n'avaient très probablement jamais expérimenté le sort; ils s'étaient contenté de rassembler des histoires et des témoignages.

Je songeai que je ne maîtriserais jamais ce sort si je ne comprenais pas complètement ses effets. Finalement, je croisai Son regard et murmurai:

- S'il vous plaît.

Juste au moment où il levait sa baguette, je ne rappelai quelque chose.

- Attendez!

Après tout, Il s'apprêtait à me faire subir le sortilège de la torture; je ne voyais pas de perspective plus terrible, et je ne risquais donc guère en l'interrompant une troisième fois.

Il sembla agacé, mais pas tout à fait d'humeur meurtrière.

- Oui, Bellatrix? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Quelle est la formule de ce sort?

Il eut de nouveau un sourire en coin, à demi amusé.

- Endoloris.

Il ne mobilisa aucun pouvoir en disant cela, et sans l'usage d'une baguette, ce n'était qu'un mot. Mais quel mot fantastique! Il allait changer ma vie.

- En-do-lo-ris, je prononçai en un murmure.

- Oui, confirma-t-il, un instant avant de crier de nouveau le mot, conjurant la pire souffrance que l'on puisse imaginer et la lâchant sur moi sans le moindre avertissement.

L'unique pensée cohérente qui me traversa fut«Les livres avaient raison», avant que je ne m'écroule par terre, laissant échapper une série de cris à vous glacer le sang.


	3. Précieuses illusions

**Désolée pour le délai ^^ mais en même temps, ce n'est pas comme si ce chapitre était mondialement attendu... Merci à Victory87 pour ses reviews. Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ma puce!**

**Le prochain chapitre arrivera sûrement dans bien longtemps sachant que l'auteure se focalise sur d'autres fics pour l'instant :S**

**Ce chapitre a été corrigé, dans la version d'origine, par Xx starlight-moon xX. **

_**"Tu me complèteras, n'est-ce pas? Alors ma vie pourra enfin commencer. J'en vaudrai la peine, n'est-ce pas? Seulement quand tu réaliseras que je suis une perle... Une fois que je saurai qui je ne suis pas, alors je saurai qui je suis. Mais je sais que je ne vais pas continuer à jouer les victimes." –Alanis Morissette, "Precious Illusions". (Album: Under Rugs Swept.)**_

La douleur était effectivement atroce, intolérable et... Je ne parvenais même pas à me rappeler l'autre adjectif. Je pouvais à peine penser. C'était trop chaud... non, trop froid. D'une manière ou d'une autre, j'avais perdu la capacité de distinguer ces deux sensations, mais je changeai d'avis immédiatement: c'était certainement trop chaud, car bien que je ne voie pas de flammes, ma peau semblait en feu.

Mes os étaient aussi en train de se briser, j'en étais sûre et certaine. La souffrance déchirante était exactement semblable à la sensation dont j'avais le souvenir, quand Rodolphus m'avait cassé le doigt, mais en tellement plus intense et cette fois-ci, je la ressentais dans l'ensemble de mon corps. Mes muscles se déchirant, mes orteils se courbant, ma tête se fendant...

Je savais très bien, d'après mes lectures, qu'il était inutile de se débattre. Crier ne servait à rien non plus, mais je criai tout de même. J'étais incapable de m'arrêter, et il ne me vint pas même à l'esprit d'essayer.

_- Bellatrix..._

La voix était impossiblement lointaine, mais je la trouvai fascinante. Avant même que je ne réalise que c'était _Sa_ voix, ma tête était déjà tournée dans la direction d'où elle venait. Le mouvement amplifia la douleur, mais je m'efforçai de l'ignorer. Il s'était contenté de prononcer mon nom, mais j'interprétai cela comme un ordre – _écoute et regarde-moi_ – et j'obéis sans la moindre hésitation.

- Je suis sûr que tu sais, Bellatrix, que tout ceci a seulement pour but de satisfaire ta curiosité. Je ne suis pas en train de te punir pour quoi que ce soit... Je lèverai ce sort dès que tu me le demanderas.

J'acquiesçai, mais ne prononçai pas la moindre requête. Entendre Sa promesse m'avait calmée, d'une certaine manière. Je me détachai de la douleur que je ressentais pour me concentrer sur le but de cette sensation. La raison pour laquelle j'avais accepté Sa proposition de me soumettre à ce sort: je voulais connaître ses véritables effets, bien utilisé. Ce pour quoi _je_ pouvais l'utiliser: ce que je pouvais faire à quelqu'un, si je voulais lui faire mal... Je voulais juste quelques secondes de plus à le ressentir; assez pour comprendre complètement...

Je me pelotonnai par terre et me détendis autant que possible, compte tenu de ma situation. Suite à ma résolution de me concentrer sur l'aspect mental et non physique du sortilège, il m'était possible de réaliser et de mesurer le pouvoir qui le déchaînait, et non pas seulement la souffrance qu'il me causait. C'était incroyable, cela me tuait, et je parvins à le savourer.

Je changeai d'avis et décidai de réduire mes cris à un minimum. Je ne ressentais plus rien d'autre que ma douleur et mon émerveillement, faisant abstraction de tout le reste. Je haletai, parcourue de soubresauts, et parvins même à sourire.

Puis tout s'arrêta, si soudainement que je ne pus retenir un cri: un petit cri strident, à mi-chemin entre protestation et confusion. Mais ensuite je me souvins de ce qui m'arrivait, et d'avec qui j'étais. Désireuse de redresser la situation malgré ma crainte de ne faire qu'empirer les choses, je m'assis lentement et articulai en silence:

- S'il vous plaît, pardonnez-moi.

La manière dont il me regardait... C'était comme si je représentais à ses yeux une énigme, surprenante seulement pour une minute, assez intéressante pour être écoutée mais pas assez pour perdre du temps à tenter de la résoudre. Je fronçai les sourcils, mais attendis docilement qu'il s'adresse à moi.

- Je pense que cela suffira pour le moment.

J'acquiesçai, encore sous le choc. Je passai ma main gauche sur mon bras droit, puis ma main droite sur mon bras gauche, avant de faire la même chose pour mes jambes. J'étais à la recherche du moindre dégât, mais je n'en trouvai aucun: pas de brûlure, pas de fracture, rien, à part quelques traces résurgentes du sortilège, qui commençaient à se dissiper, ne laissant derrière elles qu'une sensation d'engourdissement.

- Je vais bien, signalai-je d'un ton presque incrédule.

- Vraiment?

_Etait-ce encore une question sarcastique?_

Dans le doute, je répondis:

- Oui, je crois.

- Très bien, commenta-t-il, sans montrer la moindre émotion.

Interprétant ces mots comme un signal, je me relevai.

- Je n'avais pas la moindre raison de te punir, Bellatrix. C'est l'usage le plus courant de ce sortilège, punir une personne ayant échoué ou déçu –

- Ou torturer des gens pour obtenir des informations, achevai-je.

Il leva légèrement les sourcils. Son expression aurait tout aussi bien pu exprimer de l'agacement dû à mon interruption, ou une légère curiosité pour la source de mes connaissances.

- J'ai beaucoup lu, expliquai-je, me sentant soudain intimidée.

- Bien sûr.

C'était de nouveau un commentaire dédaigneux, destiné à nous ramener à notre conversation première.

- Tu sais, je n'avais pas particulièrement l'intention de te faire plaisir, non plus.

Je secouai lentement la tête pour montrer ma confusion.

- Si tu as trouvé le Sortilège Doloris insupportable, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que tu le subisses. Et si tu y as pris du plaisir, comme ton sourire aurait pu le laisser croire...

La bouche légèrement entrouverte, je secouai de nouveau la tête, avec plus d'insistance cette fois-ci, et me débattis pour formuler une explication correcte.

- J'ai...

- Aussi intéressante que soit ta réaction, Bellatrix, tu as encore à mériter toute récompense ou punition.

Je tentai de nouveau de formuler une faible objection, mais ne parvins qu'à articuler le mot «Non» avant qu'il ne continue.

- N'imagine même pas de me réprimander pour t'avoir interrompue toi.

Ce n'était qu'un commentaire sarcastique de plus, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir avec humilité, ni de répondre:

- Non, Maître, pas du tout.

Je voulais lui expliquer que je n'avais pas pris du plaisir dans cette douleur, mais que j'étais simplement émerveillée par l'effet que le sortilège de la torture pouvait avoir sur quelqu'un. Mais, je n'aurais su dire pourquoi, les mots ne venaient pas.

Il sembla percevoir que je me débattais pour exprimer ma pensée, et j'espérai qu'il interprétait cela de la bonne manière.

- Je pense que j'en ai vu assez, dit-il finalement.

J'eus un frisson involontaire et acquiesçai, le suppliant en silence de m'en dire plus.

- Ta foi en la cause est évidente. Tu es peut-être plus enthousiaste que quiconque à l'idée de t'en prendre à des traîtres à leur sang. Mais il est inutile de sonder ton esprit pour savoir cela, un coup d'oeil à ton arbre généalogique suffit.

Je souris. Etre un Black était une source de fierté, je l'avais su dès l'enfance. Nous étions forts, dotés d'un bon réseau de relations, et purs – une pureté sans tache depuis des siècles...enfin, presque sans tache.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait raison, bien sûr, les Cracmols et les traîtres que nous avions reniés n'étaient pas seulement des taches sur une tapisserie, mais des imperfections, des problèmes qui affectaient ma propre existence.

Mon bonheur était rendu encore plus complet, et mon sourire plus radieux, par le fait qu'il ait fait référence à moi comme à une Black. Bien sûr, les Lestrange étaient une famille toute aussi ancienne, riche et influente, mais la famille Black était mon héritage, la seule référence que j'avais connue de toute ma vie, à l'exception des trois dernières semaines. C'était ma véritable identité, un droit acquis à ma naissance. Malgré mon récent changement de nom, je n'avais pas la moindre intention de laisser tout cela derrière moi.

Toujours souriante, je récitai la devise de ma famille: «Toujours pur». J'espérais qu'il apprécierait.

- Toujours pur, répéta-t-il. Oui. Tu es la première de la famille à me rejoindre.

- Je ne serai pas la dernière, répondis-je sans réfléchir.

Mes pensées se focalisèrent immédiatement sur mes petits cousins, Regulus et Sirius. La promesse que je venais de faire s'adressait autant à moi-même qu'à Lui ou à eux. Quand ils seraient assez vieux, les garçons devraient se batre: nous le devrions tous, pour notre si cruciale cause, jusqu'à ce que notre monde soit...

_- Bellatrix!_

Sa voix perça mes pensées et mes rêves. Je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte qu'il avait continué de parler pendant que j'étais plongée dans mes pensées. Reportant mon attention sur lui, je m'excusai une fois encore avant d'ajouter à ma promesse initiale:

- Il vous faudra seulement attendre quelques années.

Après tout, l'aîné, Sirius, n'avait encore que onze ans. Le recruter maintenant était une idée ridicule. Je ne pouvais cependant m'empêcher d'y rêver, je voulais trouver d'autres recrues, encore plus de Black, encore plus de ressources. Mais je n'aurais pas dû me montrer aussi impulsive, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait même pas encore accepté le seul cadeau que je lui présentais pour l'instant: moi-même.

Je hochai la tête avec une nervosité accrue, et, après avoir marqué une pause et m'avoir jeté un regard d'avertissement, le Seigneur des Ténèbres reprit Ses observations comme si de rien n'était.

- Cela dit, tu n'es pas la première Lestrange.

Il marqua de nouveau une pause, cette fois-ci destinée à me permettre de comprendre que j'étais jugée en fonction des deux côtés de ma famille. Je me demandai s'il ferait également référence au côté de ma mère: les Rosier. Le mariage de mes parents avait été arrangé, mais c'était une alliance sage et très utile.

Mon cousin de ce côté-là de la famille, Evan, devait avoir environ un an de plus que moi. Si les informations contenues dans sa dernière lettre étaient véridiques, il venait juste d'être initié dans les rangs des partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres. J'étais obligée de _supposer_ que c'était vrai, car Evan avait une fâcheuse tendance à raconter des mensonges pour attirer l'attention ou l'admiration. Cependant, je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles depuis quelques mois, donc il devait bien être en train de mijoter _quelque chose_.

Les autres Lestrange dont le Seigneur des Ténèbres parlait étaient mon mari, bien sûr, ainsi que son frère aîné Rabastan, qui, malgré sa très bonne entente avec son frère, était son parfait opposé: insouciant et non pas paranoïaque, traitant sa femme avec indulgence au lieu de la maltraiter. Je les enviais souvent.

- Bellatrix...

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait légèrement élevé la voix, exigeant mon attention; il devait avoir senti que mes pensées glissaient de notre conversation actuelle vers les choses que je n'avais pas voulu lui laisser voir dans mon esprit.

- Pour ce qui est des paroles de ton mari en t'amenant ici...

Je lui accordai immédiatement mon attention pleine et entière. Je n'avais jamais eu l'intention de m'égarer, mais ses mots me rendaient tellement émotive, je n'aurais pas su expliquer pourquoi. J'acquiesçai, c'était quelque chose que j'aurais aimé savoir mais que je n'avais pas osé demander: qu'est-ce que Rodolphus avait dit ou fait, pour que le Seigneur des Ténèbres choisisse de me voir seule?

- En général, quand des recrues me sont amenées, elles le sont par des amis qui les soutiennent et pensent que leur potentiel peut m'être utile. Au contraire, Rodolphus ne m'a rien dit de positif à ton sujet. Il m'a même demandé d'accepter de te parler, mais pas de te recruter. J'étais censé te remettre à ta place, sans pour autant te faire trop de mal.

- Je ne...

Il ignora mon exclamation.

- Tu vois, Bellatrix, quand mes partisans sont en faveur, il m'arrive de les récompenser pour les encourager –

- Et Rodolphus vous a demandé de vous occuper de moi à sa place? M'empêcher de parler d'apprendre des sorts et de me battre pour la Cause? Briser l'essence de ce que je suis? Fracasser mes rêves pour que je me taise et lui obéisse? Que j'arrête de penser par moi-même, ou de vouloir...

Je m'interrompis, avant de dire quelque chose de vraiment _trop_ stupide – ou du moins je l'espérais. Le silence s'installa, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres me regardait comme...eh bien, exactement comme je l'avais craint: comme s'il me trouvait à la fois exécrable et immature.

Presque une minute s'écoula ainsi, son expression toujours la même, tandis que je frémissais légèrement chaque fois que je tentais de croiser son regard.

- Je suis _désolée_ de vous avoir de nouveau interrompu, dis-je finalement. J'étais...survoltée. _S'il vous plaît_, dites-moi juste ce que...

- Tu es si _effrontée_, Bella.

J'aurais dû être plus marquée par l'avertissement dans sa voix que par le diminutif qu'il venait de me donner, mais je n'étais pas vraiment apte à me montrer rationnelle à ce moment précis.

_Bella?_ Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent, et je m'apprêtais à faire un commentaire, quand il ajouta «_-trix_», avec un léger claquement de langue, comme une pensée venue après coup et non pas comme la dernière syllabe de mon nom, dont de toute façon je préférais le diminutif.

- Surtout sachant que tu connais déjà la réponse, acheva-t-il, remarquant mon état de choc, et peut-être même le savourant. Il m'a dit que tu étais aveuglée par tes illusions, que tu étudiais la magie noire et que je t'obsédais, pour une raison peu claire et extrêmement inappropriée.

Je fronçai les sourcils mais hochai la tête. Je n'aurais dû m'attendre à rien de plus, OU de moins, venant de Rodolphus. Vu son attitude et notre situation, j'avais de la chance ne serait-ce que de voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et plus encore qu'il songe à...

- Au vu de sa description, Bellatrix, je m'attendais à ce que tu sois une espèce de gamine à moitié folle et obsessionnelle.

J'eus un sourire nerveux.

- Et ton attitude a confirmé cette idée, mais malgré tout, je sens quelque chose d'autre en toi.

- Je vous ai dit que je n'étais pas comme les autres filles.

C'était stupide de tenter de me montrer attendrissante. Je décidai immédiatement de me taper la tête contre un mur à la minute où il me congédierait. Mais il était trop tard pour retirer ou atténuer ce commentaire, ou la voix de petite fille stupide que j'avais prise pour le prononcer.

- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire.

Il n'était pas sur la défensive, mais se contentait de clarifier ce point. Je ressentis de nouveau l'impulsion de m'excuser, mais cette fois-ci je parvins à me retenir, afin de ne pas l'agacer encore plus.

- Tu te doutes bien, Bella...

- Ha! m'exclamai-je à haute voix, incapable de me retenir.

Malheureusement, une nouvelle exclamation impulsive signifiait une autre explication à donner. Est-ce qu'il en avait assez? En tout cas, moi oui.

- Vous m'avez appelée Bella.

Il eut un sourire en coin – je préférais de beaucoup cette expression à son froncement de sourcil un peu auparavant, et je la trouvais plus encourageante que son sourire neutre. Celle-ci était plus franche, d'une certaine manière...en tout cas, elle _Lui_ ressemblait plus.

- J'aurais très bien pu t'appeler Bellatrix, si tu m'avais laissé finir ma phrase, ou même le mot. Mais maintenant, je suppose que tu ne sauras jamais exactement comment je t'ai appelée. Espérons que cela ne t'empêchera pas de dormir.

- Je suis désolée...de vous avoir coupé la parole, Maître.

J'ajoutai la précision et le titre en hâte, après une brève hésitation.

- Ne t'excuse pas. De toute façon, tu vas bientôt recomm-

- Non! Je vous pro-

Je m'interrompis, trop tard.

- Tu vois? dit-il.

Le ton de sa voix aurait pu exprimer n'importe quelle émotion, mais je décidai de l'interpréter comme un sarcasme, et ne répondis rien. Je me contentai de hocher la tête.

- Tes interruptions constantes ne nous mènent nulle part. Mais tu es visiblement surexcitée, et j'avoue que tu m'as rendu un peu curieux: comment réagirais-tu si je t'appelais Bella?

- Je ne sais pas...Maître.

- Te sentirais-tu singularisée? Dépersonnalisée? Ou le prendrais-tu comme un surnom affectueux? Te croirais-tu spéciale?

Je haussai les épaules, et m'efforçai de formuler une réponse.

- Bella? murmura-t-il d'un ton légèrement amusé, brisant le silence et prononçant mon diminutif comme une question.

Je fus parcourue d'un frisson; une sensation inconnue, mais agréable.

- J'aime bien ça, répondis-je avec une certaine timidité.

- Qu'est-ce que tu aimes bien? s'enquit-il.

Il savait ce que je voulais dire, évidemment, mais ma réponse absurde ne correspondait pas vraiment à la formulation de sa dernière question.

- Que vous m'appeliez Bella. C'est comme ça que mes soeurs m'appelaient quand nous étions petites. Mais Rodolphus s'est mis à m'appeler Trixie quand il me faisait la cour, expliquai-je, appuyant sur le dernier mot avec mépris. Je déteste ça, et Bella est tellement plus...je pense que ça me va bien. Et avec vous, ça n'a pas seulement l'air d'un stupide surnom d'enfance, on dirait...

- Et donc, tu penses bien que tu es spéciale?

- Non...répondis-je avec un sourire innocent.

Je prononçais l'affirmation avec une telle incertitude dans la voix que finalement, on aurait dit une question.

- J'aime seulement ce nom.

En totale contradiction avec ma réponse verbale, je ne pus m'empêcher de me répéter les mots «spéciale» et «Bella». Nous venions juste de nous rencontrer, je ne pouvais donc pas être déjà importante pour lui. Mais j'aurais aimé l'être un jour.

- Y a-t-il d'autres commentaires que tu souhaiterais exprimer dès maintenant avant que nous ne continuions, Bella?

Je me mordis les lèvres un instant, attendant qu'il ajoute la dernière syllabe de mon nom. Il n'en fit rien. Si un coeur pouvait sourire, le mien ne faisait que ça.

J'étais très tentée d'admettre verbalement que j'aimerais effectivement être spéciale à ses yeux, et de lui demander comment il me serait possible d'atteindre ce but, mais je savais que cela ne pourrait qu'empirer la situation. Je mordis ma lèvre encore plus fort, et secouai la tête.

- Très bien. Comme je le disais tout à l'heure, avant que le désir de m'interrompre ne te prenne, _Bella_...

Cette fois-ci, il avait sifflé le nom, et je frissonnai – d'une manière pas vraiment agréable. Je me demandai si j'avais réellement mérité l'usage de ce surnom, ou s'il se contentait de me faire plaisir, de me tester ou même de se moquer de moi.

- ...tu as du potientiel, termina le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

J'oubliai immédiatement mes incertitudes sur l'usage du surnom et m'exclamai:

- Vraiment?

- Tu es nerveuse et obsessionnelle, continua-t-il comme si je n'avais rien dit. Tu es jeune, évidemment, et d'une naïveté effarante. Mais, oui, tu as du potentiel. Je souhaiterais te voir de nouveau à –

- De nouveau?

Et me revoilà, mademoiselle Interruptions-Absurdes.

- Vous n'êtes pas en train de me congédier, n'est-ce pas?

- Si. Tu m'as déjà fourni beaucoup plus d'informations que je n'en tire généralement des premières rencontres.

- Comment est-ce possible? Vous n'avez presque rien vu dans mon esprit.

- Les actions sont plus significatives que les mots, Bella. Et les mots en disent parfois bien plus que les pensées ou les souvenirs. Bien qu'il soit décourageant de voir la minuscule partie de ton esprit que tu as choisi de partager avec moi.

- Je vous fais confiance. Mais j'ai vécu pas mal de choses difficiles, Maître, et je ne voulais pas que vous me jugiez trop durement pour...

- Une autre fois, Bella.

- Est-ce que vous devez aller quelque part? Je ne vous empêche pas de faire quoi que ce soit, j'espère?

- Tu ne m'empêches pas de faire quoi que ce soit. J'ai l'impression que tu serais ravie de passer le restant de la journée ici. Mais, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, j'en ai vu assez.

Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi répondre à cela. Je me contentai de hocher la tête et de cacher ma déception et mes doutes autant que possible.


End file.
